


Star Wars Prompt Fills

by meantforinfinitesadness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Caring Cody, Caring Qui-Gon Jinn, Fluff, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Force Lightning (Star Wars), He's just a little stressed, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sad Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sick Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sickfic, Tired Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: What it says on the tin! I've got requests in here and prompts in general that came from prompt games on Tumblr!Also, requests are always open!
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 136





	1. Whumptober draft that wasn't whumpy

**Author's Note:**

> Yup! This is what you think it is. I've got quite a few drabbles that I want to put here so this little ficlet collection was made!

His eyes droop and his mind buzzes. He’s so very tired. The world sways a bit and he feels himself stumble as he walks. 

Large hands catch him quickly.

“Padawan?” A deep voice penetrates the fog in his mind. He blinks blearily up at the owner of the voice. “Obi-Wan?” The blurry face comes into focus after a few more blinks. 

“M’ster.” Obi-Wan mumbles as he looks up at Master Qui-Gon. “Wh’s wr’ng?” He asks, concerned for his Master. An amused chuckle washes over Obi-Wan and sends a soothing feeling through him.

_ “Padawan,”  _ His Master sends through their training bond. 

Obi-Wan hums and fights the seducing call of sleep. He can’t sleep. If he sleeps-

_ “Rest, little one.”  _ His Master sends again. Obi-Wan sags a bit.  _ “I will watch over you.” _

“Y’ll wake me if-” The Padawan starts, then stumbles further into his Master’s arms. 

“Yes,” Qui-Gon agrees. He doesn’t need his Padawan to finish his sentence. He places his hands under Obi-Wan’s arms and lifts him up. The small fourteen-year-old snuffles and wraps his arms around his Master’s neck. He nuzzles his face into Qui-Gon’s shoulder as he’s held securely by his Master.

They’re seen in the temple like that. With a small Padawan clinging tightly to his Master with arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his torso. The Master has one hand braced under his Padawan’s legs and the other brushing softly through the short hair. 


	2. Tumblr Prompt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt on tumblr that was used with a list of phrases. The phrase was "How can you ask that?" and the prompter wanted it with Anakin and Obi-Wan

Anakin Skywalker walked into his former Master’s rooms and was met with silence. That wasn’t a rare thing to be found in Obi-Wan’s quarters. However, there was an absence laying thickly in the air. 

It was silent. There was no noise coming from Obi-Wan’s bedroom. There was no sound of someone rummaging through the cupboards in the small kitchen area. There was no quiet breathing or mutterings under breath. 

But Obi-Wan was here. Anakin knew that for a fact. What he didn’t know, was why Obi-Wan was being so quiet. 

Anakin took a deep breath and reached out. It took a few seconds, but he found his Master in the bedroom. So, Anakin walked through the front area and passed by the spotless, low table that rested in front of the couch. He passed the shelves that held old books and datapads and a few wilting plants. 

He reached the bedroom and halted outside the door.

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin called through the door. His voice was just loud enough to breach the door blocking his way. He wouldn’t force his way in. Not unless he felt it was needed. “Master?” He tried again after not gaining an answer. 

A few minutes passed and Anakin sighed. 

“Ready or not, here I come.” He spoke louder this time, giving his former Master enough time to protest should he need to. There was no protest, so Anakin opened the door and was met with darkness. There was noise in this room, though. The noise was soft and shaky. It was a ragged breath after ragged breath as though the man Anakin was looking for was trying to hide or even stall his tears. “Obi-Wan?”

There was a hitch in the ragged rhythm of breaths. Anakin stepped further inside.

“May I turn on the light?” Anakin knew better than to just flip the switch. He didn’t know it his Master was in the dark because of a migraine or because he was sleeping. An affirmative response brushed against Anakin’s mind, though it was timid and unsure. Anakin turned on the lights and was greeted with the sight of his former Master sitting on his bed in his sleep clothes with his knees tucked into his chest and arms wrapped around them. He hadn’t lifted his head when Anakin turned the lights on, but Anakin knew what he would see.

“What are you doing sitting in the dark?” The younger man knew that based on his friend’s clothing choice that the answer was obvious. However, Anakin knew there was more to this situation than he could see. 

Obi-Wan shifted a little on the bed and sighed shakily. His shoulders drooped and finally, he spoke.

“I’ve been thinking about our time as Master and Padawan.” His voice was hoarse from the crying he had been doing. “Was I a good Master?”

The question takes Anakin by surprise. 

“I know what you thought those first few months.” Obi-Wan continues. He doesn’t wait for a reply. “I know you struggled with, well, everything. It didn’t help that-” Obi-Wan chokes on his words and clears his throat. “Would you have preferred Qui-Gon? Were you sending pleadings and silent prayers that everything was a dream and that Qui-Gon was your Master and that I had taken his place in the Force?” 

Anakin stops him before he can ask another ridiculous question.

“How can you ask that?” His responding question seems to take Obi-Wan by surprise. His former Master lifts his head with a confused expression lining his face. Anakin looks into his red-rimmed eyes and feels his heart crack just a bit. Anakin sighs and makes his way to the distraught man on the bed. He sits just a few inches away from him and speaks carefully and softly.

“Those first few weeks, even months, were difficult.” He admits. “I was in a new place without my mother. The man I thought was going to train me was dead. All I had was you.” Anakin takes a second to sift through his thoughts. “Yes, I had a hard time coming to grips with the fact that  _ you  _ were the one that was going to teach me. Those first few months were hard, but I know why.”

“You had just lost your mentor, the man that raised you. You were struggling just as much as I was. I didn’t see it at first. I was so caught up in my own misery that I didn’t see how you were struggling.” Anakin shakes his head and scoots just a bit closer to the teary-eyed man. “I _ never _ ,” the force of the word causes Obi-Wan to stiffen a bit. “wanted you to have taken Qui-Gon’s place in the Force. I  _ never  _ wished for that. Yes, we had some bumps in the road that were difficult to cross. But, Master,” Anakin gathers up the Force and uses it to push the feelings that were in him to Obi-Wan. “Those years with you were some of the best years of my life. I could never ask for a better Master or friend.”

“I don’t know what I would do without you. I can’t imagine my life in the Temple, as a Jedi, without you in it.” The admission is enough the send tears rolling down his face. Anakin notes that Obi-Wan’s have started to fall again as well. 

Obi-Wan swallows thickly against the tears and sends a tremulous smile to his former Padawan.

“Nor could I, my dear Padawan.” 


	3. Tumblr Prompt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This tumblr prompt came from the same list as the first one and this phrase was "How are you feeling today?" and the prompter didn't have a preference for which characters, so in good old shipping fashion, I chose Obi-Wan and Cody.

The door creaks softly and Cody winces at the noise as it penetrates the silence of the room he’s about to step into. 

“C’dy?” Obi-Wan’s stuffy nose causes his words to sound a bit off. 

“Hey,” Cody replies as he enters the room completely. He shuts the door as carefully as he can, but the squeak manages to make an appearance no matter how hard he tries. “How are you feeling today?” He makes his way to the bed in which Obi-Wan has taken up residence for the past few days. 

Obi-Wan groans in response and Cody can’t help the soft chuckle that escapes him.

“That great, huh?” He asks as he sits on the edge of the bed. Obi-Wan looks at him with bleary eyes and a pale complexion. The smile he sends Cody is small, but full of happiness. Cody can’t stop the smile that rises up in return. He places a hand on Obi-Wan’s forehead and brushes the sweat-soaked bangs away.

“‘m tired.” Obi-Wan states as he presses his head closer to Cody’s cold hand. “Why?” He whines and shuts his eyes again.

“You’re ill, remember?” Cody reminds him gently.

Obi-Wan huffs and Cody knows he would roll his eyes if it wouldn’t cause the headache to grow.

“I know.” Obi-Wan replies. “But-”

“But all you’re doing is sleeping.” Cody finishes the sentence. “That’s your body at work. Let it rest. Just follow Kix’s instructions.” 

Obi-Wan groans and pushes his head into the pillow beneath it. He whines as he realizes that it’s soaked in sweat and not nearly as nice as Cody’s hand. The sigh that escapes him when Cody places his hand back on Obi-Wan’s forehead is full of gratefulness. 

Cody can see him start to succumb to sleep once more. He brushes his thumb against Obi-Wan’s forehead a few times to help lull him back down.

“Rest. I’ll be here when you wake.”

“Pr’mise?” Obi-Wan asks. Cody huffs out a laugh and nods.

“Promise.”


	4. Tumblr Prompt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another tumblr prompt and the phrase was "I can't do this on my own."

It’s dark and silent in the room. If one was to listen hard enough, they would hear the muffled cries of someone in the room. 

If one was to turn on the lights, they would see a former Padawan curled up in the corner of his room. His knees would be drawn up tight against his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his forehead resting on his arms. His shoulders would be shaking with impressively suppressed tears.

But the room is dark and there is no one there to listen hard enough.

And that’s the problem, isn’t it?

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in the corner of his room hidden by shadows as he hid his cries. His former Master’s pyre had ended just a few hours before. Obi-Wan had been a Padawan just a few hours before. 

Now?

Now he’s a Knight with a child to look after. He’s got another person to watch over and teach. 

How was he expected to raise and teach a Padawan of his own when he himself was just a Padawan mere hours ago?

“I can’t.” His voice is rough through his tears and he sniffs before curling up tighter into a ball. “I can’t do this on my own.” The admission wasn’t hard to admit. He didn’t know what he was thinking when he told Master Yoda what he had promised Qui-Gon. 

(In truth, he did know. He just . . . didn’t think about what it would entail.)

“What do I do?” He asks the air a question he would normally ask his Master. He sucks in a shaky breath and coughs wetly. He aims the question elsewhere this time. It’s still to the air if an on-looker was paying attention. However, he knows to ask the question to the Force this time. So, he does. 

“What do I do?” He asks with a softer voice and one that’s less shaky. “I can’t do this on my own.”

A warmth spreads through him as though a blanket were covering him. Something whispers in his ear and he falls into the warm hold of the Force. 

Through the warmth and haze of sleep, he hears something. Something that sounds an awful lot like his former Master.

_ “You’re not alone.” _

His eyes slip shut before he can utter a response.


	5. Lost Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “-nobi.” The voice sounded like Master Windu. Why would Master Windu- “Obi-Wan?” There he was again. 
> 
> Obi-Wan blinked quickly and glanced around him. His eyes met those that belonged to Master Windu. Obi-Wan tilted his head. 
> 
> Strange, he thought. Master Windu only ever calls me Padawan Kenobi. He’s never called me Obi-Wan before.
> 
> \--
> 
> Obi-Wan loses his memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually from a post on Tumblr where I asked everyone to give me a number between 1 and 6. Each number corresponds with a WIP/Idea I have saved and in need of some love. Someone chose 4 (four) which was the idea "Lost Memories"

Obi-Wan didn’t know where he was. He didn’t know who the man kneeling in front of him was. He felt dizzy and light. He was confused and scared. He didn’t know what was happening. He felt something in his mind ache and pulse when he tried to reach for it.

_ The bond, where is it?  _ He thinks to himself frantically. His mind races and he barely manages to hear the voices around him. 

“-nobi.” The voice sounded like Master Windu. Why would Master Windu- “Obi-Wan?” There he was again. 

Obi-Wan blinked quickly and glanced around him. His eyes met those that belonged to Master Windu. Obi-Wan tilted his head. 

_ Strange,  _ he thought.  _ Master Windu only ever calls me Padawan Kenobi. He’s never called me Obi-Wan before. _

“Master?” Obi-Wan asks. His forehead is scrunched and his head hurts. 

“Obi-Wan?” Master Windu repeats. 

Obi-Wan shakes his head.

“Why are you calling me that?” He questions. Obi-Wan’s head spins and he takes in the faces around him. The man kneeling in front of him is holding his arms. He sees Master Plo a few inches behind the stranger. Master Yoda is next to Master Windu and is slowly inching closer. 

“Obi-Wan, your name is.” Master Yoda says as though Obi-Wan doesn’t know his own name. 

“I know,” Obi-Wan says and startles as he finally focuses on his own voice. It didn’t sound like him. He sounded different. He sounded older. His breathing starts to pick up and his eyes widen. “What’s going on? Where’s Master Jinn?” 

His mind races frantically as he tries to understand. 

“Our bond,” He continues as his hands rise to his head. His fingers slip through the strands of his hair and they pull tightly. “Where is it? What’s happened?” 

“Master?” The stranger releases Obi-Wan’s arms and Obi-Wan curls into himself. 

His eyes start to droop as sleep starts to claim him. Someone used a Force suggestion on him. Obi-Wan doesn’t blame them. 

“A problem, this is.” He hears Master Yoda remark as his eyes start to become more difficult to open. “Gone, his memories are.”

It’s the last thing he hears before his body slips into sleep.


	6. "I will defend it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think anybody reads this anymore, but lol it's all good.
> 
> This was from a Frankenstein sentence starter thing and the quote that I used was this: "life, although it may be an accumulation of anguish, is dear to me, and I will defend it."

“Why do you continue to fight?” Maul sneered. His lightsaber held to the side as he eyed Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stood across from him. His breathing was sharp and tinged with pain. Wounds marred his body and it was through the Force alone that he was still standing. His lightsaber was held in front of him as he dared not lower his guard. There was a group of sentients behind him and they stared at him with wide eyes.

“Why do you  _ insist  _ on defending these beings? They’ve done nothing but cause you pain. Their lives should mean nothing to you.” Maul growled as he continued to be amazed by the idiocy of the Jedi.

“Because,” Obi-Wan rasped. “This is not the first time I’ve been in this situation, and it won’t be the last. I am a Jedi. I cannot allow you to harm these people. Yes, they caused me great pain and suffering. But, they have life in them. And life, although it may be an accumulation of anguish, is dear to me, and I will defend it. No matter whose life it is.”

“Then you will die.” Maul snarled and bent his knees.

Obi-Wan nodded. “So be it.”

Maul lunged, and their lightsabers clashed.


	7. Silent Apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a Sith Obi-Wan au

Cody woke up with a pounding headache. He groaned at the incessant drumming noise in his head and just tried to breathe through it. During the few minutes he took to just breathe, he noticed the feeling of binders on his wrists. They were pulled above his head, but it wasn’t uncomfortable.

When he finally felt as though he could open his eyes, it was to see a dull cell as his location. It was cold, but no unpleasant. There was only one entrance and it was barred and had the additional security of ray shields.

Cody was upset to find he had been stripped of his armor and left only in his blacks.

“Great,” he muttered. A slight shuffling noise from outside his cells drew his attention to the door once more. He narrowed his eyes. “Who’s there?” He called but received no answer. “I know you’re out there. I heard you.” Cody waited and waited until he started to believe he was imagining things.

And then, he saw it.

A figure stepped cautiously from the shadows. Cody noted that they were dressed not unlike the Jedi, except this beings clothes were a mix of greys and blacks. Gloves covered their hands and a hood covered their head. The only spot of color was the white mask over their face. It had holes for the being to see, but that was it. Cody couldn’t see a single piece of skin on them. 

The being cocked their head as though curious about Cody. Their hands were held at their sides but did not reach for the lightsaber on their hip.

“Who are you?” Cody asked.

The being did not answer. Instead, they remained motionless.

“Alright,” Cody grunted. “How about you tell me where I am?”

Still nothing. However, Cody  _ did  _ see their right hand twitch just a bit.

“What, are you shy?” Cody teased. The being seemed to flinch, minute as the movement was. Cody raised an eyebrow. “There’s no reason to be. C’mon. You can talk to me.”

The being took a step back.

“Wait!” Cody yelled.

“I see you’ve met my apprentice.” The deep voice of Dooku sent disgust rolling down Cody’s spine.

“Thought you already had one,” Cody muttered.

Dooku hummed in reply. He turned his attention to his apprentice who now stood with their head bowed, and Cody could only watch as Dooku unleashed a wave of Force lightning at them.

The apprentice made no sound, but their body convulsed at the relentless waves of lightning.

“What are you doing?!” Cody demanded to know.

The lightning stopped and the apprentice collapsed. Their body twitched as the lightning started to slowly fade away.

“Why did you do that?” Cody growled.

“He disobeyed me,” Dooku informed Cody in a detached and calm tone. “Besides,” Dooku continued. “He’s had far worse than this.” Dooku turns away, starting to leave before he stops to say one more thing. “Do remind him that we will be having a guest and that he  _ is  _ required to be there.” Dooku then takes his leave.

Then, it’s just Cody, and unconscious Sith apprentice, and the silence.


	8. The Echo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just really self-indulgent and no one but me liked it, but again: self-indulgent

When Anakin wakes up, it’s to a room with walls made of bars. It’s primitive, and Anakin would normally be able to break with no problem. However, the binders on his wrists cut off his connection to the Force, and his lightsaber was gone from his person.

“This is just great.” He mumbles.

“Great.” A monotone voice suddenly appearing has Anakin jumping in his spot. He seeks out the source of the voice but finds nothing.

Noticing that the binders are only connected to his wrists, he’s able to stand and move closer to the bars. He moves to the nearest wall of bars and around where he thought he heard the voice come from.

“Hello?” He calls out. He waits.

“Hello.” Comes the same monotone voice. Anakin’s eyes search the cell beside his in an attempt to find them.

He’s successful.

His eyes land on a figure sitting against the far set of bars that make up a wall in their cell. Their hair is long and matted as well as their beard. And their eyes are blue but lacking any life in them. Their clothing is tattered and they have no shoes. 

“Who are you?” Anakin asks.

“You.” The man echoes. Anakin’s eyebrows quirk in confusion at the echo.

“Do you have a name?” Anakin inquires.

The man slowly blinks. “Name.”

Anakin huffs. “Well, my name is Anakin.”

“Anakin.” The echo comes. Frustration starts to swell in Anakin at the replies.

“WHAT’S YOUR NAME?!” His yell doesn’t startle the other man, but he didn’t expect it to.

“Name.”

The door to the cell that belonged to the echo (as Anakin had taken to calling the man) opened and a man walked in. His smile sends chills up Anakin’s spine. The newcomer walks over to the echo and places a hand on his matted hair.

The echo doesn’t respond.

“Ah,” The man starts, never dropping his smile. “I see you’ve met my pet.” He says gleefully.

“Pet.” The echo responds.

Unease starts to ripple through Anakin.

“I’m sure you have questions.” The creep deduces.

“Questions.”

“But, it’s time for my little pet to come with me.”

“Me.”

“Don’t worry,” The man doesn’t seem concerned by the echoes. “You’ll see each other again soon.”

“Soon.”

The man chuckles and yanks the echo up. “I’m sure you haven’t forgotten what I’ve got planned.” He says, aiming the statement at the echo.

“Planned.”

Anakin’s stomach sinks as he’s so sure he sees something flicker in those dead, blue eyes.

“I promised it would be,” the man grins. “Unpleasant.”

“Unpleasant.”

The man laughs and pulls the echo from his cell.

Anakin is left alone, concern and worry flooding his mind at what the strange man is about to go through.


	9. The Echo part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised to see that a few of you actually liked this idea. I didn't expect that. Thank you for sharing your enjoyment with me lol
> 
> This is an idea that I'm wanting to write a lot for, so I'm hoping I can write more one-shots for it. I don't think I'll ever make it into an actual fic because....it's weird lol.

It’s impossible for Anakin to know how much time had passed in the cell. There are no windows and therefore he can’t watch the rising or setting of the sun. He’s not sure how long it’s been since he arrived here. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since he woke up. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since the echo was pulled from his cell by the other man.

The echo.

Anakin can’t help but wonder about him.

Who is he? How long has he been here? What happened to him that made him how he is?

Or, has he always been like that? Is that just how he talks?

Anakin shakes his head. There’s no way that’s how he talks. Something caused that. Anakin’s heart ached for the man he just met. He’s clearly been thought something horrible. Anakin doesn’t dare think too hard about it.

What Anakin  _ does  _ know, is that he’s going to get the echo out of here. Whether it’s by himself, or his men coming to rescue him.

Either way, Anakin  _ won’t  _ leave the echo here.

Anakin sighs and rests his head back against the bars. He takes stock of his surroundings as he tries to formulate a plan.

He’s kicked out of his thoughts seconds later when the cell door next to him opens.

The man from earlier enters with the echo hanging limply in his hands. The man smiles at Anakin. Anakin doesn’t move. He just watches with cold eyes.

The man tosses the echo onto the ground. His body hits the ground with a  _ thump _ , but he makes no noise at the impact. Instead, he just stares blankly at Anakin. 

Anakin snarls at his captor.

“As you can see,” the man begins with his smile still gracing his face. “We had a wonderful time.”

The echo that Anakin expects doesn’t happen. Instead, the echo just lies there with his dull eyes staring off into the distance. Anakin’s stomach drops.

“What did you do to him?” Anakin growls.

The man laughs and walks to the door. He stops. “I told you,” he turns his smile on Anakin once more, tugging the door open as he does. “Something...unpleasant.” He leaves then, the door banging shut and almost drowning out the man’s cold laughter.

Then, it’s just Anakin and the silent echo.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are always welcome. You can find me on tumblr right here if you'd like to make a request or if you just wanna say hi!


End file.
